


Desire

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim’s disease has a wandering eye.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The familiar sounds of the bridge itself aren’t magnified—the constant beeps and whirs of the machinery hum all around him, just like always, but _the other sounds_ echo in his ears. Every bated breath, every nervous twitch, each little rustle of clothing—it’s thunderous to him now, just like the _smell_ of them—Sulu’s rich cologne and the floral remnants of Uhura’s shampoo. He can practically _feel_ their warmth from his captain’s chair. He looks to the helm, and he just wants to reach out and grab Chekov by the arms, throw him over the navigation console and drive into him like—

Jim swallows. He tilts his head back, trying to slink deeper into his captain’s chair. He’s the _captain_, for goodness’ sake. He can’t go on like this. He can’t keep staring at Sulu’s broad shoulders, picturing him practicing shirtless in the gym. Scotty’s over by the Engineering station, just checking readings over Riley’s shoulder, and Jim shouldn’t think about Scotty in a kilt bending over for his captain. Uhura’s dress is tantalizingly short. Her voice is so sweet, and when she quietly hums beneath her breath, Jim can hear every note rippling across his skin like a gentle caress. He would be gentle with her. But he’d be rough with Sulu, because he knows Sulu could take it, and Jim doesn’t really care how or why he gets it, he just _needs_ it, needs to fuck someone _now_. He salivates for it, starves for it. Food has been like ash ever since his infection. _Sex_ is all he wants. He can’t live without it.

His fingers curl into the metal armrests. He just has to hold on a little longer. Bones told him it would take a few days to synthesize the right antibodies, but it’ll happen—he’ll be cured. The rest of the away team that was with him are surviving but off duty. They weren’t crucial personnel. One even chose to remain in sickbay. Jim should be in sickbay. He should be looking up at Leonard’s handsome face, reaching out to trace his strong jaw and draw him down to bring their mouths together. He’ll ruin their whole friendship in the blink of an eye. 

He can’t keep himself in check. He thought he could, but he’s failing miserably. He’s an incubus now—a creature of darkness that has no business being in command. He should relinquish it to Spock. _Spock_. Jim’s gaze turns to his first officer, and his chest clenches, because he wants _Spock_ most of all. 

Bent over the science station, rear stuck out as he eyes the viewer, Spock is Jim’s biggest temptation. He always has been. Jim always craved him to some extent, but now it’s a living, breathing force that Jim just can’t suppress. He can’t deny how _gorgeous_ Spock is, how much he’d like to run his hands through that silken hair. He wants to feel Spock’s strong, lean figure against him, wants to slot one leg between Spock’s warm thighs. He wants to feel the pointed tips of Spock’s exotic ears between his lips. He wants to bring their minds together and meld while Jim drives into Spock again and again, truly making them _one_.

Spock rises and turns, eyes catching Jim’s. His gaze is intense and understanding. Jim knows that Spock would satiate him if he asked. Spock would do anything for him.

But Jim won’t. He _can’t_. He’s not going to force himself on a member of his crew no matter how badly he craves it. 

He forces his gaze back to the view screen, and he tries to think only of space.


End file.
